memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Orion
Les Orions étaient une espèce Humanoïde originaire de la planète Orion. Physiologie et Société Les Orions étaient connus pour leur peau verte (ou grisée), les hommes Orions étaient le plus souvent chauves, plus grands, plus musclés que les hommes Humains. Les Orionnes étaient plus "animales", connues pour leur appétit charnel extrême et leur capacité innée de séduction. Les hommes résistaient rarement aux danses ennivrantes des Esclaves Orionnes.( ) La plus part des Orionnes avaient les cheveux noirs (Star Trek: Enterprise ; Star Trek: The Original Series ; Star Trek: The Animated Series), mais il en existait avec des cheveux roux. ( ) Dans la société orionne, les hommes étaient les esclavagistes des femmes. Cependant ce n'était qu'une façade car en fait, c'étaient les femmes qui étaient les esclavagistes. Ce fut communément fait par la vente de femmes sur les marchés aux esclaves orions. ( ; ) Une fois vendues à un homme, les esclaves Orionnes utilisaient leur physiologie unique à leur avantage. Leur haute capacité à fabriquer des Phéromones accéléraient le métabolisme des hommes de beaucoup d'espèces différentes. L'homme subissait une montée de production de son Adrénaline à un niveau dangereux qui pouvait être la cause d'agression et finalement une perte des capacités mentales. L'effet le plus marquant des phéromones était de rendre les hommes manipulables par la suggestion. L'effet était très rapide et l'Orionne pouvait commander totalement l'homme. Ces effets étaient cumulatifs, plus l'homme y était exposé, plus il était obéissant. Les Humaines réagissaient négativement aux effets des phéromones par des maux de tête. Les Dénobuliens voyaient leur cycle de sommeil interrompu. Les Vulcains étaient immunisés. En 2155, le Docteur Phlox de l'''Enterprise'' NX-01 fit la théorie que les phéromones agissaient comme un mécanisme de défense contre la compétition des autres femmes. ( ) Histoire La planète Orion était d'une civilisation hautement avancée, son Histoire fut d'un grand intérêt pour les historiens et Archéologues de la Fédération. Durant la 1ère moitié du 23ème siècle, le docteur en Archéologie Roger Korby de la Fédération traduit des enregistrements médicaux issus de ruines oriones qui aidèrent à révolutionner les techniques d'immunisation moderne et qui furent inscrites aux programmes de Starfleet Academy. ( ) En 2269, grâce au Gardien de l'Eternité, le Capitaine James T. Kirk, le Commander Spock et le Lieutenant Erikson, historien, voyagèrent au début de la civilisation orionne et virent le déroulement de l'Histoire de cette planète. ( ) Au 24ème siècle, les Orions passaient par le prestigieux Institut de Cosmologie d'Orion, localisé sur Orion I. ( ) Politique & Commerces Politique Il ne fut pas vraiment connu si une organisation gouvernementale ou si un gouvernement central existait. Avant 2270, les Orions faisaient attention à garder un statut de neutralité, particulièrement dans leurs affaires autour et avec l'espace de la Fédération. Cependant, il fut prouvé que c'était plus une mascarade qu'une réalité, et que souvent ils utilisaient ce concept afin de masquer leurs affaires secrètes ou peu "claires". Néanmoins, cette position officielle de neutralité orionne était considérée ainsi, avant qu'un vaisseau et son équipage n'agissent en mission suicide ; mission qui échoua. Ce qui créa des représailles de la Fédération et ils perdirent alors leur neutralité.( ; ) Chronologie alternative Dans les années 2250, dans une chronologie alternative créée par l'incursion de Nero, une cadet Orionne était à l'Académie de Starfleet, bien que les Orions n'étaient pas membres de la Fédération. ( ) Entités marchandes sur la colonie d'Orion en 2254]] Orion, en dépit d'une Histoire culturelle très riche et d'un soi-disant statut "officiel" de neutralité, avait un côté sombre, tel que le trafic d'individus au travail forcé sur leurs marchés aux esclaves ; particulièrement celui de leurs femmes. Verex III et la Colonie d'Orion étaient bien connues comme centres commerciaux durant les 22ème et 23ème siècle. ( - ) * Le Syndicat d'Orion: entité première opérante à l'intérieur de ses frontières, comprenant un conglomerat de marchands, de pirates et de contrebandiers. Tous ces gens étaient bien connus pour leurs affaires extérieures illégales sur les marchés d'esclaves, incluant l'extorsion, le vol, les raids, les enlèvements et les assassinats.( ) Ces activités avaient cours dans la région de l'espace qui séparait le Syndicat d'Orion de l'Empire Klingon, connue comme la Zone Frontalière-Borderland. Durant le 22ème siècle, cette région de l'espace "non gérée" attirait les plus dangereux individus de ces 2 peuples. En 2154, le NX-01 Enterprise, par inadvertance, établit un contact avec des pirates Orions quand ils rencontrèrent plusieurs intercepteurs orions qui capturèrent 9 membres d'équipage. L'équipage fut retrouvé sur la station de traitement de Verex III, planète affiliée au Syndicat d'Orion. ( ) * Les Marchands Libres d'Orion: entité secondaire opérante chez les Orions. Cette entité avait partiellement établi des relations avec les Vulcains durant la 2ème moitié du 24ème siècle. ( ) Contacts & Échanges Durant les années 2130, le 1er contact connu des Orions avec des Humains fut établit par Arik Soong. Soong établit des relations avec le Syndicat d'Orion afin d'acquérir certains biens et équipements que lui et ses Améliorés avaient besoin pour survivre.( ) Durant les années 2150, les Orions établirent énormément d'échanges avec le Earth Cargo Service - Service des Cargos de la Terre - ECS. À la fin de décembre 2152, un Cargo orion avait un rendez-vous prévu avec l'[[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] ; cependant l' Horizon rata l'échange.( ) Toujours durant cette décennie certains entrepreneurs Orions, tel que Harrad-Sar prirent contact avec l'Hégémonie Gorn.( ) En 2155, les Orions avaient établit des échanges commerciaux avec les Coridans "depuis des siècles". Cette année-là durant la formation de la Coalition des Planètes, les Tellarites mirent un embargo contre les Orions, clamant que plusieurs de leurs cargos avaient été attaqués par eux. Considérant leur longue histoire commerçantes avec les Orions, la planète Coridan dit qu'elle l'aurait su, si ces attaques avaient été réelles, refusant d'y croire et Coridan considéra que c'était une "calomnie tellarite" et croyait plutôt que c'était une tentative de Tellar Prime pour dévaloriser leurs commerces.( ) Ces alliances tinrent jusqu’à la Conférence de Babel de 2268 (Date stellaire 3850.3) Coridan fit alors sa demande officielle d’admission à la Fédération. Devant la menace que fit peser cette demande sur leurs accords, le Syndicat d’Orion lança plusieurs raids sur les sites d’extraction de dilithium de Coridan. En 2268, les Orions contournèrent leur neutralité en attaquant l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] qui avait pour mission diplomatique de transporter plusieurs délégations à la Conférence de Babel. Parmi les délégués se trouvait un espion Orion, Thelev, déguisé en Andorien qui avec l'aide d'un vaisseau éclaireur orion fit une tentative vaine en attaquant et voulant détruire l' Enterprise afin d'empêcher la conférence. Si leurs attaques avaient réussi, ils auraient provoqué une suspicion mutuelle et la possibilité d'une guerre interplanétaire. Si la guerre avait éclaté, ils auraient fait place nette et aussi auraient pu subvenir en dilithium aux 2 camps à la fois tandis qu'ils auraient continué leurs raids sur Coridan.( ) Perte de la neutralité Depuis l'affaire du Système de Coridan et la conférence de Babel, la neutralité des Orions resta controversée. En 2270, cette perte fut évidente quand un vaisseau orion attaqua l'[[USS Huron (NCC-F1913)|USS Huron NCC-F1913]] et s'empara de son chargement en dilithium et stroboline qui devaient être remis à l' Enterprise. À la suite de la découverte de l' Huron inerte, l' Enterprise traqua le vaisseau orion dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes. Au départ, ce fut l' Enterprise qui fut attaqué et qui par la suite fut accusé d'harcèlement par les Orions qui menacèrent de faire une protestation officielle auprès de la Fédération. ce fut quand l' Enterprise détecta le dilithium à bord du vaisseau orion que le Capitaine James T. Kirk dit aux Orions qu'il les aurait autorisés à garder le dilithium s'ils avaient rendu la stroboline et qu'il n'aurait fait aucune mention de cette rencontre dans son journal de bord. Les Orions ne le crurent pas et suggérèrent de remettre la stroboline dans un astéroïde tout près. cette idée était une ruse puisque les Orions avaient prévu de s'autodétruire avec l' Enterprise durant l'échange afin de préserver une apparente neutralité. Le complot échoua et le vaisseau orion et son équipage furent capturés. Jetant d'avantage le doute pour l'avenir sur la neutralité orionne tant clamée. ( ) Univers-Miroir En 2155, dans l'univers-miroir, les Orions étaient sous la domination de l'Empire Terrien. Cette année-là, 1 Orionne membre d'équipage, certainement enrôlée, servait à bord de l'[[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger NX-09]]. Elle fut tuée tandis qu'elle aidait un camarade non-Terrien associé à Soval qui lui tentait de détruire l'[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant NCC-1764]].( ) Peuple * Voir: Orions Vaisseaux orions * Cargo orion * Intercepteur orion * Marauder orion * Vaisseau de Harrad-Sar * Vaisseau éclaireur orion * Vaisseau orion * Wanderer class V blockade runner Territoires * Système d'Orion ** Orion (planète) ** Orion I ** Orion II ** Orion III * Colonie d'Orion * Système de Verex ** Verex III Apparitions * ENT: ** ** ** * TOS: ** ** ** ** * TAS: ** ** Coulisses * Avant le tournage du pilote de la série originale, le maquillage fut testé par Majel Barrett. Au retour des essais filmés, la peau verte ne fut pas visible à l'écran, obligeant les maquilleurs à assombrir les couleurs. Il fut, plus tard, découvert que le laboratoire l'avait recolorisée, ne sachant pas qu'elle était censée être verte. * Dans , Vina apparaît en illusion au Capitaine Christopher Pike, en esclave Orionne, ce qui constitue la première apparition de l'espèce. La scène fut réutilisée dans . The final draft of the episode's script features a different version of the scene from that used in the episode. In the scene as first conceived, the illusory Earth trader teases Pike by suggesting that, as former captain of the starship Enterprise, he used to send Earth "blistering reports", such as "'the Orion traders taking shocking advantage of the natives...'". Intentionally referring to Vina, the illusory space officer asks Pike, "Do any of you have a green one? They're dangerous, I hear." This version of the scene implies that writer and series creator Gene Roddenberry originally conceived the Orions to have more varied colors of skin than just green. * présentait le premier mâle Orion, cependant, il fut modifié chirurgicalement pour ressembler à un Andorien. * Dans , apparaît la première véritable femelle Orion à l'écran. * Dans , on découvre l'apparence des mâles Orions. The Orions appearing in The Animated Series depicted the Orion female, in "The Time Trap", and the Orion males in "The Pirates of Orion" as being light-skinned due to coloring difficulties (the same problem also occurred with the normally blue-skinned Andorians, which appeared gray). Although most other Star Trek episodes had pronounced Orion as "Oh-RYE-on", the word was pronounced "OR-ee-un" throughout "The Pirates of Orion". The mistake was due to the fact that the animated scripts did not include a pronunciation page, unlike scripts of later live-action Star Trek episodes. "The Pirates of Orion" also featured the second appearance of an Orion craft, this time using a far more detailed animation than that used in "Journey to Babel". The episode was the first to reference the Orion species in its title and remains the only episode to have done so. No Orions ever appeared in the subsequent Star Trek series – The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine or Voyager – though references to the Orion Syndicate were made in several Deep Space Nine episodes. Star Trek: Enterprise writer/producer Mike Sussman had hoped to show the origins of Orion privateers by making them the adversaries in the third season episode . However, during rewrites the species was changed to a new race, the Osaarians. Had the Orions appeared, the episode would have established that they were originally known as peaceful merchants in the mid-22nd Century – it was the hardships of life inside the Delphic Expanse that led some Orions to become more aggressive and predatory when dealing with other species. After the last live-action appearance of an Orion, in 's "Whom Gods Destroy", the next such appearance of the species was finally realized 35 years later, in 's "Borderland". The Orions appeared en masse with several actors portraying brutish male members of the species and model Bobbi Sue Luther starring as an Orion slave girl. Although The Animated Series coloring difficulties had caused the Orions' appearances to remain true to Gene Roddenberry's original vision of the species as rarely having a green complexion, "Borderland" continued the ultimate Original Series depiction of the Orions as usually green-skinned. The look of the Orion males in the episode was extrapolated from the Orion females in The Original Series episodes. Star Trek: Enterprise continued to depict the Orions as a green-skinned species in their following two appearances, the first of which, "Bound", showed, for the first time in a live-action series, the interior of an Orion spacecraft. One set, reminiscent of an Arabian sheik's luxurious abode, was built as an elaborate room where guests could be entertained while another set, which only appeared on a viewscreen, was a one-wall representation of the Orion bridge. The episode also featured three Orion slave girls, as well as the prominent role of Harrad-Sar. In the episode's script, Harrad-Sar was described as "powerful, imposing and fiercely intelligent". 63-year-old William Lucking was cast as the Orion male and was made to look bigger than in reality by wearing platform shoes and a bulky leather-padded costume. Each of the actors who played Orions in the episode, including two extras who appeared as male Orion guards, were spray-painted with green body makeup in special booths for approximately four hours. Two episodes later, "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" featured a minor appearance of the first Orion crewmember seen serving on board a Starfleet vessel, although the entire episode took place in the mirror universe. The next Orion in Starfleet was in the alternate reality, meaning that there have not been any Orion Starfleet officers seen in the main universe. de:Orioner en:Orion es:Orion it:Orioniano Category:Espèces